What might happen
by Rangerapprentice
Summary: Max gets on a sugar high and starts ranting about what he thinks the future may hold for the blading teams. one-shot, BEGA not included.


**Hello to all! So, this will involve every important character in the series, no one gets left out. And it's my idea of what happens when Max gets on a sugar high when every team was having a reunion, so everyone's there.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own it, you wouldn't know me at all.**

**P.S.: This little one-shot is for a classmate who died on Tuesday night and was a lot like Max. You'll always be remembered!**

Ray wiped a hand over his face as Max started asking Tyson to battle him. Somehow, Max had gotten to the desserts and was on a sugar-high; everyone had been ignoring him to try and calm him down, but it only succeeded in energizing him more.

Tyson was still eating of course, so the pleading continued until the little blonde stopped pleading and said, "Okay, then I'll do something else that involves everyone." Then he stood up and yelled, "EVERYONE! I have a story for you all. Come on; come 'ere!"

Every team looked at each other before walking over and sitting down either in a chair or on the floor. Max sat down on the couch as he started on his strange tale.

"Okay, so… Where to start is a good question." He looked to his left, seeing the Barthez Battalion, and said, "I've got it! Claude opened up a bird sanctuary where their whole team went to work, and Mathilda ended up taking care of all the little chickies because as it turns out, she's a kid person."

Miguel looked at Mathilda, who returned the look. Claude and Aaron blinked with mouths agape as Max smiled and moved to the next team: the White Tigers. "Lee ended up becoming leader of their little village and decided to open up White Tiger Hills, still keeping people away from the village but allowing people to walk around the environment. Kevin became the head ranger there to make sure people followed the rules. Mariah ends up marrying Ray and they have two kids and live in a two-story home on the outskirts of Hong Kong. Gary became a competitive eater and rose to the top faster than anyone before him."

The White Tigers all laughed at Max's rant. They could almost see that future; it was so close to their own, minus Gary becoming a speed eater.

So max's gaze went to the All-Starz. "You guys are easy to predict. Emily grows up to be a famous scientist with her tennis as a pastime she enjoys whenever she can. Eddy grows up to become a famous basketball player, Michael goes into baseball, and Steve goes into football, all with Emily there to help them become even better." Then he turned to Rick. "You become a famous dancing star, on that show on Monday nights, 'Dancing with the Stars', after you become famous with your blading career."

Emily smiled, as did everyone except Rick, who looked quite annoyed at Max's prediction. But Emily laid a hand on his shoulder and said, "He's on a sugar high, let it go."

Max then turned his constantly growing smile onto Julia and Raul of F-Dynasty. "You two grow up to be the best tango pair the world's ever seen. But eventually you grow apart and basically drop of the face of the earth, with Julia going to live in Paris and Raul going to settle down with a Finnish Blondie in Finland." Raul blushed, but Julia cracked up at the idea of her and Raul being a dancing pair. The next team, the Psykicks, looked slightly terrified of Max's ideas.

"Salima decides she wants Ray, so she challenges Mariah to a race and Mariah easily wins, so Salima goes to Kane and sulks and he decides, 'She's the one for me,' and they get married. Jim goes on to continue beyblading, teaching little kids with Goki like they'd been born to do it and had been around kids all their life."

They all sighed. Max's ideas hadn't been half bad; they were safe from terrors, except Salima's race with Mariah maybe. Max turned on the couch to the Majestics.

"Olivier opens his own restaurant, where he is the one and only chef, seeing as how he's already so good at it. Enrique goes on to become a freak who just can't decide on a woman, so he dies without a wife in his life at age 60. Robert opens up a huge business for…" looking around, he needed an idea fast, "Cut that. He becomes a teacher in ancient history, also founding a chess club because he has an unusual love for the sprt. Johnny goes back to Scotland to learn where he lives and settles there with a wife and a kid."

Every Majestic blinked until Enrique muttered, "Die at 60 with out a wife… ha! Impossible." Then Max turned to the Saint shields, who all smiled nicely, as though begging to have good futures in Max's twisted prophecy.

"Ozuma goes back to his home town to become the leader there like Lee. Mariam goes on to become my own wife," he said, smiling proudly, "And becomes an interior designer. Joseph becomes her loyal assistant as he is her brother; and Dunga becomes a boxing pro, going on to be one of the top boxers in the country."

They smiled and let out a sigh of relief except Mariam, who was still blushing and giggling a bit about her future with Max. Finally he turned to his own team, the Blade breakers.

"Tyson continues on with beyblading, eventually becoming a teacher for an advanced class. Hilary becomes a teacher, and Kenny goes to work with Emily on designing new beyblades that are even more powerful than our current ones."

And his big blue eyes finally found the Blitzkrieg boys. They sighed and Tala said, "Go for it."

Max smiled and continued his rant. "Tala ends up marrying a little later than most at 30, with a beautiful platinum Russian blonde named Akira. They have two kids, who have Tala's hair color and personality and his wife's eyes and features. Spencer goes on to work as a social worker in Russia, and Bryan joins the CIA as a secret agent to make people disappear when the get to know too much. Ian ends up as an engineer in making things easier for people his size."

He smiled at their blank faces until Tala burst out laughing and said, I'd never have thought I'd get a blonde. I always imagined a brunette."

Bryan nodded. "Although I can see our big teddy bear Spencer becoming a social worker and me going CIA or whatever," he said, smiling at the blonde blader.

Meanwhile, Ian glared at Max and said, "Well, is that it?"

Tala grinned evilly. "What about Kai?"

Max shrugged happily. "I don't know. He's unpredictable."

Ian jabbed Tala in the ribs and said, "So, is that it or is there more?"

Max smiled. "That's only part one."

Everyone groaned. If it took five minutes for part one… God knows what part two will be like.

**What do you guys think of Max on a sugar high? I tried to be random with the futures, as we probably won't see Barthez Battalion in a bird sanctuary any time soon . I'm not doing a sequel; it was hard enough with this one… unless I get plenty of reviews, of course. Well, I'll see you all later! Adios!**


End file.
